twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lena Katina
Lena Katina, właściwie Jelena Siergiejewna Katina (ros. Елена Сергеевна Катина; ur. 4 października 1984 w Moskwie) –rosyjska piosenkarka wykonująca muzykę z pogranicza popu i rocka, autorka tekstów, wokalistka duetu t.A.T.u. (razem z Julią Wołkową). Po rozpadzie t.A.T.u., w 2012 założyła własną wytwórnię muzyczną Katina Music Inc., stając się tym samym muzykiem niezależnym. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Urodziła się 4 października 1984 w Moskwie. Jest córką Siergieja Wasiljewicza Katina, rosyjskiego autora słów do piosenek, i jego żony Iniessy Wsiewołodowny Katiny. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się. Ma przyrodnie rodzeństwo: siostrę Katię z nowego związku matki, i brata z nowego związku ojca. W dzieciństwie uprawiała gimnastykę artystyczną, taniec, łyżwiarstwo figurowe, pływanie i kolarstwo. Uczęszczała do dwóch placówek w Moskwie: szkoły publicznej nr 457 w latach 1991–2001 i szkoły muzycznej w latach 1992–1999, gdzie uczyła się gry na fortepianie. Mówi w języku rosyjskim i angielskim. Katina umie płynnie grać na fortepianie. Kariera Początki W latach 1994–1997 stawiała swoje pierwsze muzyczne kroki w dziecięcym zespole popowym Avenue. Po odejściu z grupy, do 1999 grała w zespole Nieposiedy, w którym poznała Julię Wołkową. 1999–2014: Współpraca z t.A.T.u. W 1999 Katina i Wołkowa zostały wokalistkami zespołu t.A.T.u. Twórcą projektu był Iwan Szapowałow. Współfinansował go Boris Renski. Pierwszy album studyjny grupy, zatytułowany 200 po wstriecznoj, ukazał się 21 maja 2001. Płyta promowana była między innymi przez single „Ja soszła s uma”, „Nas nie dogoniat”, które stały się międzynarodowymi przebojami. Wideoklip do „Ja soszła s uma” wywołał duże kontrowersje w Rosji, za sprawą homoseksualnego wydźwięku. Sam album był najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą w Rosji. Szacuje się, że posiada go milion nabywców zgodnie z oficjalnymi certyfikatami sprzedaży. Trzecim singlem promującym album został utwór „30 minut”. Między majem, a grudniem duet wyruszył w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową – 200 po wstriecznoj Tour. Na początku 2002 wokalistki podpisały umowę z międzynarodową wytwórnią płytową Interscope, podległą Universal Music Group, dzięki czemu nagrały anglojęzyczną wersję debiutanckiej płyty. Album, zatytułowany 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane, wydały 17 września 2002, rozpowszechniając płytę do 5 milionów kopii i zyskując przychylne opinie krytyków. Zgodnie z oficjalnymi certyfikatami, album sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad 1 miliona egzemplarzy w Europie, 500 tysięcy w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 2 milionów w Japonii. Wydawnictwo promowane było m.in. przez singiel „All the Things She Said”, będący anglojęzyczną wersją utworu „Ja soszła s uma”. Pozostałymi singlami z płyty zostały utwory „Not Gonna Get Us”, „Show Me Love”, „30 Minutes” i „How Soon Is Now?”, będący coverem piosenki z repertuaru zespołu The Smiths. Duet, dzięki zdobytej popularności poza granicami Rosji, wystąpił na scenach cieszących się renomą goszczenia artystów o międzynarodowej sławie – Tokyo Dome i Wembley Arenie. Zrealizował również trasy koncertowe w Europie, Ameryce Łacińskiej i Azji. W marcu 2003 Katina i Wołkowa zostały wybrane wewnętrznie przez rosyjskiego nadawcę publicznego (Pierwyj kanał) na reprezentantki Rosji w 48. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizjiorganizowanym w Rydze. Ich konkursowym utworem został singiel „Nie wier´, nie bojsia” autorstwa Marsa Łazara, Iwana Szapowałowa i Walerija Polijenki. Podczas tygodnia poprzedzającego koncert finałowy wokalistki wzbudzały kontrowersje swoim skandalicznym zachowaniem. Nie przestrzegały harmonogramu prób, przerywały występy (także podczas próby technicznej). Organizatorzy zapowiedzieli, że jeżeli podczas występu na żywo wokalistki dopuszczą się kontrowersyjnych zachowań (np. homoseksualnego pocałunku), ich prezentacja zostanie zastąpiona zapisem z próby generalnej. Podczas nagrywania próby na scenie wystąpiła jednak tylko Katina, ponieważ Wołkowa została przewieziona do szpitala z powodu problemów z gardłem. Wołkową zastąpiła wówczas estońska wokalistka Katja Netajeva. Podczas drugiej próby generalnej występ zespołu spotkał się z pozytywnym odbiorem przez dziennikarzy, a same wokalistki nie wzbudzały kontrowersji na scenie. Chociaż reprezentantki Rosji były faworytkami bukmacherów do wygrania konkursu, ostatecznie zajęły trzecie miejsce, co spotkało się z krytyką ze strony rosyjskiej telewizji. Sześć lat po finale konkursu Katina wyznała w jednym z wywiadów że Pierwyj kanał rzekomo otrzymał od łotewskiego nadawcy ofertę kupna pierwszego miejsca. Pod koniec września 2003 wokalistki wydały swój debiutancki album kompilacyjny zatytułowany Remixes, a w listopadzie – pierwszy album koncertowy pt. Screaming for More. 12 grudnia w rosyjskiej telewizji transmitowany był specjalny program poświęcony historii zespołu pt. Anatomy of t. A. T. u., podczas którego wokalistki przyznały się do bycia heteroseksualistkami. Pod koniec roku przedstawiciel wytwórni Neformat poinformował media o planach zebrania petycji popierających udział wokalistek w wyborach prezydenckich. Na początku 2004 wokalistki rozwiązały umowę z Szapowałowem oraz jego wytwórnią Neformat, a w 2004 zawiesiły współpracę z powodu ciąży Wołkowej. 4 lipca 2004 Katina wyjechała z Wołkową do Londynu, gdzie rozpoczęły nagrywanie materiału na nowy album studyjny wraz z nowym menedżerem, Sergiejem Gałojanem.11 października 2005 wydały album zatytułowany Dangerous and Moving. Rosyjska wersja albumu (pt. Ludi inwalidy) została wydana dwa tygodnie później. Pierwszym singlem promującym ich angielską wersję płyty był „All About Us”. Rosyjską wersję promował – „Ludi inwalidy”. Drugim singlem promującym anglojęzyczne wydawnictwo został utwór „Friend or Foe”, w którym partie basowe nagrał Sting. W sierpniu 2006 poinformowały o odejściu z wytwórni Universal/Interscope z powodu różnicy zdań w sprawie wyboru poszczególnych utworów na single. Niedługo później założyli własną wytwórnię – T.A. Music. 21 października 2008 ukazała się płyta studyjna t.A.T.u. zatytułowana Happy Smiles w serwisie iTunes, zaś 15 grudnia 2009 tamże, jej anglojęzyczna wersja – Waste Management. 21 marca 2009 wokalistki podjęły decyzję o zawieszeniu działalności. Od 2010: Kariera solowa Po zakończeniu działalności t.A.T.u. Katina przeprowadziła się do Los Angeles. 30 maja 2010 Katina zagrała swój pierwszy solowy koncert w klubie nocnym „Troubadour”. W czerwcu zaprezentowała pierwszy solowy singiel – „Lost in this Dance”. W lutym 2011 miała zagrać koncert na stadionie Cotton Bowl, jednak został on odwołany z powodu słabej sprzedaży biletów (sprzedano ich tylko trzynaście). W tym samym roku premierę miał film You & I, w którym zagrała Katina. 4 sierpnia 2011 piosenkarka wydała singiel „Never Forget”. 7 stycznia 2012 meksykański zespół Belanova opublikował w serwisie YouTube teledysk do utworu „Tic-Toc” nagranego w duecie z Katiną, który znalazł się na ich albumie Sueño Electro II. 24 września 2013 Katina wydała kolejny singiel – „Lift Me Up”, a 7 października 2014 udostępniła w sklepach cyfrowych następny – „Who I Am”. 18 listopada 2014 wydała debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany This Is Who I Am. Na czwarty, ostatni singiel z płyty wybrała „An Invitation”, który ukazał się równocześnie z premierą płyty. 1 lipca 2016 wydała hiszpańskojęzyczną wersję albumu, zatytułowaną Esta soy yo, którą promował odpowiednik singla „Lift Me Up” w tym języku – „Levántame”, dostępny w sprzedaży cyfrowej od 24 września 2013. 31 maja 2017 powiadomiła, że pracuje nad teledyskiem do nowego singla, który ma się ukazać w języku angielskim i rosyjskim. 22 października 2017 zaprezentowała premierowo singiel „Silent Hills” nagrany w duecie z Jus Gratą, w jednej ze stacji radiowych o największym zasięgu w Rosji – Love Radiu. 14 listopada 2017 zaprezentowała koncertowe DVD, zatytułowane Live in Rome. 25 grudnia 2017 opublikowała piosenkę „Here I Go Again”, którą nagrała w duecie z Daddy'm Mercurym. 25 stycznia 2018 otrzymała chilijską nagrodę od organizacji wsparcia ruchu LGBT, Movilh. 20 lutego udzieliła obszernego wywiadu dla stacji radiowej Capital FM. 26 lutego gościła w Love Radiu, a podczas audycji zaśpiewała premierowo utwór „Krasawcy”. 28 lutego za pośrednictwem meksykańskiego ogólnodostępnego radia ExaFm zaprezentowała singiel „Here I Go Again”, który trzy dni później został puszczony w Love Radiu. 2 marca udzieliła rozgłośni wywiadu o koncercie z premierowymi utworami w Moskwie. 3 marca 2018 zagrała specjalny koncert wraz z zespołem w Moskwie, na którym zaśpiewała utwory z nadchodzącej, trzeciej solowej płyty, a także wykonała utwory z debiutanckiego solowego albumu i kilka z twórczości t.A.T.u. Album pierwotnie miał ukazać się wiosną tegoż roku. 4 marca wydała zapowiedziany singiel w języku rosyjskim – „Posle nas”, który ukazał się w ogólnej sprzedaży w iTunes, a także w serwisie streamingowym Spotify. 3 sierpnia zaprezentowała singiel „Kosy”, zaś 12 września następny – „McDonald’s”. 27 listopada wzięła udział w nagraniu programu Segodnija vecherom wraz z Michaiłem Bojarskim na kanale Pierwyj kanał, zaś 4 grudnia w noworocznym wydaniu show komediowego Ural Pelmeni na STS. W grudniu poinformowała o dołączeniu do akcji „Gwiazdy sportów studenckich” organizowanej przez Halę Sportową Łużniki. 10 grudnia opublikowała skróconą wersję teledysku do „Kosy”. 14 grudnia miał swoją premierę piąty singiel artystki z zapowiadanej płyty – „Kurish”. Wsparcie LGBT Wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo różnymi ludźmi i powinniśmy celebrować nasze różnice. Nie powinniśmy milczeć, gdy widzimy tę nietolerancyjną agresję wymierzoną w społeczność osób LGBT. – Katina o LGBT dla Queerfest. We wrześniu 2012 Katina udała się do Sankt Petersburga, aby wesprzeć międzynarodowy festiwal Queerfest. Na temat osób o innej orientacji wypowiedziała się pozytywnie i zadeklarowała chęć ich wsparcia. (...) Ostatnio widzę komentarze na temat mojego stanowiska w sprawie LGBT i mojej religii. Mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno: Bóg uczy nas żyć w miłości, być tolerancyjnym, a nie osądzać innych ludzi, a ja to robię. Miłość jest miłością i to jest wspaniałe uczucie. Myślę, że każdy powinien mieć wolność kochania tego, kogo kocha i być z kim chce spędzić życie (...) ! – Katina krytycznie o postawie Julii Wołkowej. We wrześniu 2014 Julia Wołkowa wyraziła wysoce homofobiczne opinie na temat społeczności LGBT, w tym szczególnie o mężczyznach nieheteroseksualnych. Katina zapytana o swoje zdanie na ten temat, odpowiedziała w poście na oficjalnym profilu na Facebooku, nieprzychylnymi stwierdzeniami do stanowiska Wołkowej. Życie prywatne W sierpniu 2013 wyszła za mąż za swojego partnera, słoweńskiego muzyka rockowego Sashę Kuzmanovicia. Poznała go w 2003 podczas gali American Music Award, na której wystąpiła w duecie t.A.T.u. Mają syna Aleksandra, który urodził się 22 maja 2015 w Moskwie. Inspiracje muzyczne Lena Katina za źródło inspiracji podaje takie zespoły rockowe jak między innymi: Pink Floyd, Queen, The Beatles czy Led Zeppelin. Dyskografia Dyskografia solowa Albumy studyjne Albumy akustyczne Albumy koncertowe Single Z solowego repertuaru Gościnnie Promo single Albumy i mini-albumy Jako autorka tekstów Zobacz też * Katarzyna Maciąg Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji